the guniea pig striker
by cutebilly182
Summary: craig losts his tourette friend in sleepover and bebe saws her brunet boyfriend kidnapping.will craig find his tourette friend right away? and he will find the mystery of the acient wall paint? cromas friendship and clybe.


**wow cutebilly182 is here... I'm so tired. I have a headache and a much stress and next week is midterm. shit... and I was fucking at math and chemical... wow my test is ruined! so I am taking a rest today. okay I found a nice fanon in my notebook. It's cromas friendship! yeah, I love thomas! also plus clybe(sorry, but I love clybe so much!) okay bitch writes fanon and fucking study... you're mom will happy if she sees this(shut up asshat!) okay let's read again! oh and one thing. I call thomas 'thomas wilton' because I didn't know his surname. fuck off and write, bitch!(okay damnit)**

* * *

><p>the guinea pig striker<p>

(craig's pov)

my name is craig tucker. today I invited thomas at my house and we'll have a sleepover tonight. and I was happy to see thomas right away. thomas was happy too because he met his normal friend. I like this tourette guy. and I went in my bed with him- "thomas." "what-? shit!"

"aren't you tired with tourettes?" "no, I'm fine- assfuck!"

"you're lying... you're tired." "no, but I am not tired that I have a nice friend like you- ASSHOLE,COCK-!"

"thank you, cool kid." wow, thomas is really cool. I like him because he's cool and brave. I want a nice brother like him. I wanted to fall asleep but I can't asleep well. I looked at the clock. 12:00 am... and I wanted to go to the bathroom, damnit. my cool friend was sleeping and I went off to pee. but suddnley there was a loud screaming. "HELP, CRAIG, HELPPPPPP!" "...?" "CRAIG, HELP MEEEE! COCK!"

I went off to my room but thomas was gone. the walls are ripped down and my windows are crashed. I lost my tourette friend when I was peeing... wow awesome. but how could I find him? don't worry thomas, craig will find you!

* * *

><p>(bebe's pov)<p>

oh I was going to my house with my sweet boyfriend- he was buying me shoes today- It was costs 400$ but I don't care about it. soon we arrived at home. I said to him. "clyde, good night and thank you." "no, it's okay, sweetie." he just looked at me lovely. oh he looked so cutish! I kissed him softly- and I just said-" I love you-" he blushed and he said "good night." and he went to his house. he was so cuter than kyle and he will do it for me anything. like buying expensive shoes or take me to shoe shopping- never mind, he was nice guy- I was so tired and I went to bed earier. I looked at the clock- it was 12:30 am. oh I got home late. I went to the window and I looked at the terrible sight- there was a black car and the brown haired boy was taking away in the car- he was familiar as...clyde?/ what the heck?

I shouted. "hey assholes! leave my boyfriend alone!" but it was too late.

the car just fucked me up and it went to south- oh crap I lost my brunette boyfriend- why they kidnapped clyde? why? losers, I'll kill them!

* * *

><p>(thomas pov)<p>

I was so shocked... I was just sleeping in the craig's house and the some assholes taked me. and of course I was ticking along when they taking me somewhere. I said to them. "please, sir! I did no harm to you! please take me home! asshole, shit!" "fuck off!" the one guy shouted- the driver said. " tell me, poor kid. where is the guniea pig striker?" "I don't know! COCK!" "fuck off, tourette kid!" then the one guy said to him.

"guniea dragon! I found the guniea striker's friend again!" "who is it?" "I think is clyde donovan, the angel's son-"

I shouted." oh shit don't do it! he's craig's friend! asshole, shit!" "shut up!" oh craig, I'm kidnapped! help me! help me!

* * *

><p><strong>wow awesome. craig the guniea pig striker,will find his buddies with bebe, and they will go to peru, andes mountain. will craig find his buddies and he will find out who drawed the ancient wall paint? I'll update next day! I'll come back soon! I love craig, thomas, clyde and bebe!oh please review! I love craig the guniea pig striker!<strong>


End file.
